A New Terror Reborn
by Sgt-Benton
Summary: The Second Doctor, Jamie, Ben and Polly.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story almost 10 years ago and posted some of it up on fanfiction. This is a revised version I tried to stay true to the original story and not change too much. I will post a part of it regularly until I run out of rewrite and then you may have to be a bit more patient. Again I do not have anyone to check my chapters so lay off the grammar/spelling remarks and let me know what you think of the story and any ideas you may have. You never know I may change a plot twist. I do not own Doctor Who..any of it *cries* Oh one last thing yup Jamies accent bothered people last time nope I wont change it if its spelt wrong just imaging the words in his dialect thanks. :P

A New Terror Reborn

Episode 1 A Beginning

Time and space travel was a thought that never even occurred to Jamie. In fact it was an impossibly absurd idea, so far fetched, and so far beyond his capacity to even dream of such an idea that he was amazed to find it was now part of the world in witch he lived. The experience had wizened the young Scot and opened his eyes to possibilities and wonders beyond all imagination.

James Robert McCrimmon was a young Jacobite from the year 1746, and such things as we take for granted today filled him with a yearning for knowledge and a boundless since of curiosity. He was not alone in this new and exciting existence, as he was both suddenly and painfully reminded by a massive jolt from the TARDIS floor as a short little man came toppling over onto of him.

"Oh dear, oh dear that wasn't supposed to happen, oh that wasn't very nice at all now was it Jamie no, no that wasn't very nice at all. I really must fix that you know now let me see…" The Doctor continued murmuring to himself in a soft low voice, not really expecting a response on Jamie's part. Jamie having reclaimed a vertical stance next to the Doctor simply crossed his arms and studiously watched as the little man seemingly flicked random switches on a large octagonal consol that dominated the center of the room.

They both looked very out of place in the sterile white console room, which was sparsely decorated with a huge grandfather clock; a hat stand, and a well furnished antique chair. What little color the room had came from the consol itself, with its many flashing lights and monitors. At the heart of the consol a large center column pulsated up and down with a steady rhythmic movement. The light that emanated from within the column gave merely a glimpse of the power held within. A large monitor screen hung from the ceiling on the far side of the room, though it was on all you could see for the moment was a faded white light. The Doctor on the other hand was the complete opposite. His dark hair seemed to have a natural aversion to sitting neatly on his head; instead it flopped every which way as if it had just landed there. A long black frock coat hung loosely on him, and looked as if it could swallow him whole, from the bottom emitted rather loud check trousers that bunched around his ankles. None of which even gave you cause to wonder at the power he held.

Jamie now wore a black long sleeve shirt, with strings that tied around each wrist and at the neckline, none of which were actually tied instead left to hang loose and free. He also adorned his family kilt of fine reds mingling with deeper darker colors. Around his waist was a brown leather belt, which held a small dirk that swung loosely at his side. His long legs shown from beneath the kilt and landed in his brown boots.

A flicker on the monitor screen caught in Jamie's peripheral vision. He turned to look and now found himself gazing into the depths of a jungle like forest that now surrounded them. "Doctor, where are we?" he asked without turning his gaze from the screen.

"I don't know Jamie," replied the rough but rather soft voice of the Doctor. "It could be Dorilin." He added happily.

"So you've been here before then?" queried Jamie.

"Maybe, maybe then again maybe not as I said it's hard to say but I think that's ware we are yes I am quite sure of it!"

"Well, what's Dorilin like then, are the people here friendly and all?" He pressed.

"Oh yes, yes if I remember quite rightly the people here are very friendly indeed," He took a deep cleansing breath. "Yes, quite nice." He added smiling happily to himself.

"Well that's all well and good but are ye sure that's ware we are, ya' could be wrong ya' know!"

"Wrong, wrong!" The Doctor looked offended then almost instantaneously his demeanor changed. "Do you fancy going for a walk?"

Jamie knew it was a rhetorical question, for the Doctor's own small hands had already found the control to open the main doors. This act did not altogether surprise Jamie for he had long ago come to the opinion that the Doctor was an erratic wizard of sorts, and wizards are allowed to be a little eccentric. He had never met one himself but it was considered common knowledge to never interfere with the whims of a wizard, especially if you want to stay alive, and in the form you were born in. Besides that there was the obvious reason that the Doctor always wanted to go out and explore Almost at the same time the main doors came to a stop another smaller door on the opposite side of the control room opened.

This door led to the cavernous inner chambers of the TARDIS. A person wondering through them could almost believe that the walls were continuously changing, to make new paths that weren't there a second ago and block off old ones. Rooms that would a moment before take five minutes to get to would now take thirty seconds, somehow it knew ware you wanted to go and if you cared if you took the "scenic route" or not. The vastness of the TARDIS herself was something probably even the Doctor didn't even know. Now from within the depths of the TARDIS two figures emerged. The first was a young cockney sailor, not much older than Jamie. He was wearing a freshly laundered sixties British navel uniform. Shortly cropped sandy-blond hair was neatly combed on top of his lanky figure, and piercing blue eyes that gave him both an air of innocence and authority. The second was a small young blond lady who happily showed off her figure in a t-shirt, a short mini skirt, and knee high boots.

"Ware are we Doc.?" Asked the sailor.

"Ahh, Ben, Polly there you are, now come along." The Doctor waved his whole arm at them, and beckoned the three unlikely travelers out the still open doors.

Episode 2 - You go this way I'll go that way.


	2. You Go This Way I'll Go That Way

I don't own anything but my Doctor Who collection ….and some undergarments

Episode 2 – You go this way I'll go that way.

Outside the TARDIS the four time travelers found themselves surrounded by trees and various types' fauna. "Would ya' look at that!" commented Ben wonderstruck by the beauty and the simple sweet aroma of this world.

"Yes it is very beautiful isn't it." The Doctor took a deep cleansing breath of the oxygen rich air. He then proceeded to smile thoughtfully at a little spot in front of him only he could see, and drift off into his own thoughts.

Polly wondered around the little circle opening in the forest, the TARDIS had chosen to land in. After all it wouldn't be very good if it landed in a tree she thought. When suddenly something sparkled to her left slightly off into the distance. "I wonder what's over there." Polly said excitedly, moving away from the little group to get a better look threw the dense forest.

"Oi duchess don't go wonderin' off." Called Ben. Polly spared him an irritated glance and then turned back towards the source of the light. Today she was in no mood to listen to the complaints of silly men about how a woman should not go off on her own. She had heard enough of that back in the TARDIS only a few moments ago as Ben ragged on her for falling into a pit a breaking her favorite set of heals, all because she had dared to bemoan their loss while she looked around the extensive TARDIS wardrobe while she looked for a new pair. The ones she had found were black like her old ones but these had ornate symbols that ran down either side of the boot, easily making them her new favorite pair.

"Don't worry Ben it's quite safe here, and she's a resourceful young woman, she'll be fine." Soothed the Doctor. "Besides I'd like to do a bit of exploring myself."

"Och well that's all fine and dandy but dunna' ya' think someone otta go after her ya' know just incase?" Jamie knew that splitting up always invited danger, and if there was going to be some he'd rather she didn't face it alone. Women are no good in tough situations. In the back of his mind he thought she'll likely fall down and break a leg the first chance she got.

"Ah, yes, well perhaps your right Jamie, you can go along if you'd like. Ben and I will remain in the immediate vicinity and wait for your return. Won't we Ben? Of course we will now go on or you'll loose her." The Doctor pressed his lips and smiled at the amount of concern shown for each other as Jamie disappeared into the trees. "Now what have we got here, I wonder?" muttered the Doctor returning to his inspection of a patch of flowers nearby.

Before Polly could find the source of the light she was sidetracked by something rather small on the ground just ahead of her. Bending down she picked up the item for closer inspection, but then suddenly became aware of the feeling of not being alone. She glanced around her looking this way and that but found nothing. After what seemed like an eternity she became aware of the sound of something slowly making its way to come up behind her. Jumping to her feet she swung quickly around to face her assailant. "Jamie, you startled me!" Complained Polly in a voice that did little to hide the fact she thought it was something or someone else.

"Sorry." A confused, concerned look passed over Jamie's handsome features. He had not expected getting yelled at for his troubles.

"That's ok Jamie look at this." She held up the small object she had discovered in her palm for Jamie to see.

"It's a wee broach." Stated Jamie confidently, pointing at the object in her hand.

"I can see it's a broach Jamie but who does it belong to? Have you seen any people or any other signs of life?

"Well, ah," Jamie scratched his head and then jumped a little before diving towards the ground. "Look here," Jamie rather unceremoniously picked up what appeared to be a very old rusty pitcher that was partially hidden in a mound of dark brown moss. "There were people here once or this thing wouldnna be here."

"Mmmm, it's very old isn't it Jamie? Polly said scrutinizing the pitcher in Jamie's hand.

"Yeah, but the Doctor did say there were people here, perhaps we just haven't seen them." He pointed out.

"Really?"

"Aye he said we were in some place called Dorilin or something like tha'" Jamie nodded.

"That is if we really are ware he thinks we are." Retorted Polly.

"True, enough, I've only been with ye a short while but it's my opinion he dunna know how ta operate that thing anyway." Jamie didn't know if that were true or not but it seemed a safe enough bet to him. The Doctor never seemed to get ware he wanted to, and would often only vaguely describe their destination so he had less of a chance of being proven wrong.

"No but he tries Jamie, and I believe he likes it the way it is." For a moment she found herself thinking of the old white haired man she had met so long ago, back in London. He had pretended to be angry at Ben and her for barging into the TARDIS when in reality he couldn't have been more delighted, then even the finest words could have expressed. Secure in the knowledge that he would not be alone in his travels after Dodo had opted to Part Company, his sparkling eyes had told them welcome welcome! If the Doctor knew ware he was going or whom he was going to meet he would probably find his long life very boring.

"I wouldnna run a ship like that." grumbled Jamie. Not that traveling with the Doctor wasn't a most enjoyable experience he just liked to know that once and a while he could have his feet planted firmly on the ground, and know that it was safe.

"They've been gone a long time, shouldn't we go after them?"

No response..

"Doc?" Ben repeated a little perplexed.

"What, of course I am, I am sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Polly and Jamie have been gone for a while now and we should go after them." The Doctor bent over and picked something up off the ground before answering. "No, no I'm sure they are just fine after all we told Jamie we'd be here when they got back, must keep our word you know Ben." With that the Doctor promptly returned his attention to the small object he found on the ground. "Old yes very old." Suddenly the Doctor's look of curiosity turned to one of concern. "Hmm perhaps you're right though Ben they have been gone a long time and this..." He began to hold up the small object in his hand, but at that moment a terrifying scream echoed threw the woods.

"That was Polly's scream!" Yelled Ben as he and the Doctor raced off in the direction that Jamie and Polly had headed off in.

"Polly….., Jamie!"

"Oi duchess!" cried Ben holding his hands up to his mouth. "Jamie…duchess ware are you?" Suddenly he came slamming into the Doctor outstretched arm.

"Ben stop! This is Polly's isn't it?" The Doctor now held out a short lacey scarf.

"Yes it's hers she was wearing it when we left the TARDIS, but I don't see her. Duchess.. Polly!" he hollered out into the empty vastness of the forest.

"It's no good she's not here, at least Jamie's with her." The Doctor suddenly didn't know whether to be glad he has allowed Jamie to go off after her, or if he had just unwittingly send them both off too a worse fate then he liked entertaining. Ben however was straight forward and as practical as ever. "Yes well that might be all good and well Doc but for all we know they might both be dead and we've got no way of knowing."

"Yes, yes.." the look in the Doctors eyes said it all and so taking a deep breath he closed them to hide the pain, but when he opened them again it wasn't Ben that greeted his eyes. They were surrounded.

Episode 3 – The meeting


End file.
